


Thirsty

by rockwell_psycho



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hair-pulling, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: You work as a bartender in a really prestigious and expensive restaurant. You’re very good at this, that’s why you were hired to work at the party in Justin Hammer’s house.





	Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the MCU writing challenge on tumblr, because Sam's characters deserve more attention :)

Crossing the threshold of Justin Hammer’s house, you looked around fascinated. Everything looked really modern and beautiful. You felt a little nervous as it was the first time ever you worked at someone’s private party. But you were also excited and determined to do your best. You loved your job and you loved challenges and new experiences. Even though you were young, you were already one of the best bartenders in a really prestigious restaurant. Your boss appreciated your talent and diligence, that’s why you were the first person he offered this job. Justin Hammer was a very important client so the responsibility was huge, but you felt confident enough to do it.

The head of personnel met you at the door and accompanied you to your workplace. It was also modern and well equipped. You nodded contently, thinking to yourself that you’re totally gonna enjoy your working day in such a luxury place. You looked through the menu. Yes! You knew very well how to make all these cocktails. You were prepared!

_Okay, y/n, time to make it work!_

\- Hey!..

You turned around and saw Justin Hammer himself. Of course you were familiar with his face. It was hard not to be: Hammer appeared in the press and on TV quite regularly. To be completely honest, you always found him handsome. But in real life he appeared to be even better looking. His hair looked great and his expensive suite fitted just perfectly. He looked at you through his glasses and his expression seemed surprised.

\- Are you… A bartender? - He asked, narrowing his eyes.

\- Yes, I am, - You smiled brightly at him and extended your hand. - I’m y/n. Nice to meet you, Mr. Hammer.

He fixed you with a curious gaze for a couple of moments before taking your hand. To your surprise, instead of a handshake he brought it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss. As he didn’t break the eye contact with you, this gesture felt somehow intimate and your cheeks instantly blushed.

\- Well, hello, Ms. y/n, - he said with a mischievous smirk. - Wow… Never thought bartenders can be so pretty.

You felt like your cheeks were burning, but you tried to play it cool. You were here for work after all.

\- I assure you, Mr. Hammer, that’s not the reason I’m here. The reason is that I do my job very well.

\- Oh I have no doubts about that! - He winked. - Now excuse me, Ms. y/n. First guests are arriving…  

***

When he left, you took a deep breath. Oh God, how charming was this man! The way he looked at you made your heart beat faster. But right now you had to concentrate on work. So you did. The guests kept coming and you had a lot of clients. You were in a good mood and worked very well, doing the best you could. Everyone seemed to be pleased.   

Hammer didn’t ask you for cocktails though. He just enjoyed the champagne that the waiters carried around on the trays. But every time he walked past your counter, he smirked at you or gave you looks that made shivers run down your spine. You clearly felt some vibes between you and him, and hell, it was distracting! So you were quite proud of yourself for not messing anything up. 

***

Little by little, the party was coming to an end. Finally, the last guests were gone. You felt tired but still content because you knew you did a good job despite everything. The waiters and the head of personnel left as well, and you were tidying up the workplace a bit before heading home too. You almost finished when you heard footsteps behind you. You already knew who it was. Justin Hammer approached the counter. He looked a bit tired too, now without his suit jacket, his tie loosened a bit, and damn! Was that just you or he really looked ridiculously hot like that?.. You tried your best to fight this thought and act like a professional, so you smiled politely at him.

\- Mr. Hammer.

He returned a smile or more like a smirk to you.

\- So, Ms. y/n… Seems like the party’s over, huh?.. Did you enjoy your work here?

\- Yes, pretty much, - you replied,  - Thanks for this opportunity.

As you kept wiping the glasses, Hammer came closer getting behind the counter. Now he was standing next to you. For some reason you felt a bit awkward realizing that the counter doesn’t separate you from him any longer.

_What the hell is wrong with you, y/n? Just stay professional._

\- You know, you don’t have to clean it all up, - he said, looking at you with a raised eyebrow. - I have some hired people who can take care of it later…

\- That’s fine, I just prefer not to leave a mess, - you shrugged with a smile. Why does he keep staring at you like that? It actually felt both pleasant and uncomfortable at once.

\- Okay, - he continued. - If you have time for this, I assume that you’re not in a hurry… So you can make another drink. For me. I’m kinda thirsty.

\- Yep, sure, - you replied. - What do you want?

\- Surprise me.

\- Allright, - you nodded.

You decided to make him your favorite cocktail. You made it so many times that you managed to concentrate even in his such a close presence. You heard Hammer stepping closer to you and you felt him watching all your movements.

\- Here you go, - you said, handing him the glass. Hammer got even closer to you and you shivered a bit when his fingers brushed against yours as he took the drink from your hand. You felt your cheeks blushing again as he looked right into your eyes and made a sip. Then he put the glass aside, still fixing you with his gaze.

\- What’s the matter?.. - You asked, because the silence together with his sudden closeness was becoming awkward. - You’re not thirsty anymore?..

\- Umm, actually… - His voice was quiet and a little hoarse, -  _I just wanted a taste._

You didn’t have a chance to answer, because the next moment his fingers moved to your face tilting your chin, and he leaned in, placing his lips on yours. The kiss was gentle, but the sudden sensation made you gasp and part your lips almost unconsciously. Slowly he deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slip between your lips and you felt like both your body and mind are betraying you, as you responded to him, shivering and sighing as your tongues touched. His warm breath and soft lips made your head go dizzy while your kiss became more passionate and rough. His hands were on your hips and your fingertips scratched the back of his head gently. A voice of reason somewhere in the back of your mind kept telling you how absolutely unprofessional it was of you, but it felt so good you just couldn’t resist.

\- Delicious… - Hammer whispered against your skin, his lips tracing your jawline on their way to your neck.

\- M… Mr. Hammer… I don’t think it’s right… - You made a poor attempt to protest in a shaky voice, as his tongue on the side of your neck was making your skin break out with goosebumps. You didn’t quite expect it, but he suddenly pulled back and looked you in the eyes again.

\- We can stop anytime you want, baby, - he said quietly, cocking his eyebrow. - The question is: do you really want to stop?.. Don’t lie to yourself. So?..

Damn, this man was giving you a choice, but how freaking inviting he sounded!.. And he was right, you didn’t want him to stop even if you were gonna regret it later…  _Fuck it._

Slowly, as if you were hypnotized, you moved your hands to his face, taking off his glasses and putting them aside. You stroked his temples, admiring those little mischievous sparkles deep inside his beautiful green eyes. And you felt him smiling contently against your lips as you kissed him.

For a while you just kept making out eagerly, him pushing you against the counter. His body pressed closer to yours, and you could feel his bulge getting harder against your thigh. Gasping, you wrapped your arms around his neck as he seized your hips, lifting you up so that you could sit on the counter in front him. He stroked your thighs up and down, his hands getting under the short skirt of your dress.

\- And by the way, you can call me Justin now, - he pointed out with a soft chuckle.

\- Okay, - you grabbed him by his loosened tie, gently pulling him in closer. - Come here, Justin.

His smirk grew wider at your words, as he obeyed. Going back to your neck, he began kissing and sucking on the tender flesh, making you throw your head back and almost purr of pleasure, tugging on his soft hair.

\- Well, look at you, eager kitten… I love it, - Justin murmured, proceeding to your collarbones. You felt his palm pressing against your mound and couldn’t suppress a moan. He gave your pussy a couple of gentle strokes through the thin fabric, before moving your panties a bit to tease your soaking folds.

\- And I love how wet you already are for me, - saying this he flickered his finger against your swollen clit, causing you gasp and shudder. He then started to rub your clit softly in a circular motion, his eyes examining your face, catching every reaction to his movements, how you bit your lip and let out ragged breaths, bucking your hips a little enjoying the sweet sensation. His intense gaze was driving you crazy and at some point you pulled him into a kiss again. Your shaky fingers started to unbutton his shirt – you felt the urge to touch his bare skin. You helped him to get rid of his tie and soon you enjoyed his pecs tensing under your fingertips. You leaned in and began to nibble softly on his jawline before tracing his throat with your tongue. He hissed, shivering with pleasure and letting go of your clit.

\- Guess it’s your turn to take off the clothes, Ms. y/n.

With your help Justin tugged the dress over your head, leaving you in only your underwear. He pulled down your bra straps, exposing your breasts and took a moment to admire your hardened nipples before taking one of them into his mouth, sucking and biting gently. You moaned out loud, and soon your moans became even louder as his free hand got back to your needy pussy. Your back arched uncontrollably as he pushed two fingers inside you, bending them slowly, rubbing against your sweet spot. All this along with the sudden realization of how dirty you probably look, sitting on the counter in front of him like that, panting and moaning, almost sent you over the edge.

\- Justin, I’m… close, - you managed to whimper breathlessly.

\- Not yet, sweetheart, - he replied, kissing your slightly parted lips and pulling his fingers out of your dripping pussy. - I want you to turn around now.

He held you as you stood on your unsteady feet and turned your back on him, bending onto the counter. Justin bent down, hovering over you and traced your spine with his tongue down to your lower back. The sensation was absolutely incredible, but you wanted more. Your whole body trembled in anticipation as he tugged down your panties and unzipped his own pants. He teased your pussy lips with the tip of his cock a bit before sliding smoothly inside your aching heat, making you moan desperately. He felt great inside you, stuffing you, stretching you out just perfectly. He grabbed your hip with one hand, while his other hand moved to your hair, tugging on it. You heard how his breath caught as he moved in and out of you, and the sounds of his arousal turned you on massively. Delicious tingling sensation intensified as he picked up his pace pounding into you harder and deeper, hitting all the sweet spots just right. Each thrust brought you closer and closer to the edge. You felt his grip on your hair tightening as he was getting close as well. Bending over you again, Justin bit on your earlobe, his hot breath hit your skin as he whispered huskily:

\- Come for me, baby.

His words made your body jolt underneath him, and finally that tight knot in your lower belly exploded with pleasure, making your walls flutter and clench around him. You screamed out his name, holding onto the counter, your body quivering as the waves of pleasure ran through you. Your climax was long and intense. This sweet pulsation sent Hammer over the edge right after you, he let out a low satisfied grunt as his cock twitched inside of you, spilling his load. 

You closed your eyes, enjoying the last remains of your climax. Justin was breathing deeply, his body relaxing on top of yours. He kissed your shoulder gently and nuzzled into the back of your neck. The sensation of his warmth against your skin was incredibly pleasant and comforting. You were surprised by the sudden tenderness you felt towards a man you hardly knew. Well, in fact, you were surprised how you actually let this man fuck you like that on the bar counter. But it happened and it felt good. Even though it was just a one night stand - right now, at that moment you had no regrets.

You both took some time to recover before Justin finally straightened himself and put his pants back on. You managed to turn around and look at him. Still a bit sweaty, with his now messy hair and unbuttoned shirt he looked even hotter. He took your dress from the floor and handed it to you. There was an awkward silence while you were getting dressed and fixing yourself. Hammer went back to the counter, put the glasses on and took the cocktail you’ve made for him. 

\- You know, it’s really good, - he said, tasting the drink again. You didn’t reply and he frowned. Stepping closer to you, he reached your chin once again, causing you look him in the eye. 

\- Are you okay, kitten? 

You always hated all these pet names, but for some reason you didn’t feel disgusted when he called you like that for the second time tonight. You even kinda liked it. Definitely something weird was happening to you. 

\- Yeah, I’m fine, - you assured him. - It’s just… a bit awkward. I’m normally not like that. I mean, I’m not into one night kind of things… Normally.

Justin Hammer looked at you surprisingly softly. 

\- Allright, in that case… Maybe you don’t mind giving me your phone number or something? - He smirked, caressing your cheek. - Next time the drinks will be on me, promise.

He winked at you, and you couldn’t help but smile back at him.

\- Deal. You’re very convincing, Mr. Hammer.

\- I totally am, - he laughed, bringing his lips to yours.


End file.
